Time After Time
by Princess Night Tiger
Summary: Gajevy week stories, lots of smut and other fun. From morning afters, to final goodbyes, they always come back to each other, time after time.
1. Please Don't Be A Dream

**A/n: I know it's a little late, but this is for day one of Gajevy week. Cooking was the prompt. Also, this is kind of a sequel to my story, What Kind Of Cat Were You Thinking Of? This could be considered a one-shot, so you don't need to read that one first. One more thing, this is rated M for a reason, the language and events are a bit more extreme than I've used before. Enjoy!**

* * *

Please Don't Be A Dream

Gajeel woke to a cold and empty bed. _Damn, it must have been a dream. _He warily crawled from his bed, not caring about his nudity. Most nights he slept naked, or in his boxers. He didn't bother checking his senses, figuring he had just dreamt about bringing his Shrimp back there and doing a million devious things to her delectable body.

The Dragon Slayer stopped suddenly. _There's someone here. _All thoughts of the previous night disappeared in an instant, his skin rippled in scales. Shockingly, his penis tucked itself inside a special poach to protect it.

Silently, he slipped into the kitchen, his arm shifting into a sword. Just as he lifted it above his head and opened his mouth to growl out a threat, the intruder turned, blue hair flowing around her head, and let out a startled shriek, nearly dropping the glass bowl that was in her hand.

He quickly disengaged the sword, though he was stunned at the sight of her. The young woman was dressed in nothing but one of his old t-shirts, it was mid thigh on her. Her hair was free from it's usual constraint. There was a lovely flush to her cheeks and her eyes were wide with shock. Gajeel was happy to see that there wasn't any fear swimming in those hazel depths.

_I always thought her eyes were brown._

"Gajeel, what the fuck!?" Levi squeaked out.

The morning started out perfectly, she woke up wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, her back was to his front, and his little dragon wasn't nearly as asleep as the man was himself. She considered waking him and continuing where they left off the night before, but she decided that they would both need some kind of fuel.

It took her a couple of minutes to remove the iron bar from around her waist. Then some real trouble arrived. _What am I doing to make? _She wasn't sure what he had food wise, or if he had any kind of cooking utensils. _Only one way to find out._

She found the kitchen and was shocked at how well stocked it was. His kitchen was almost restaurant quality. All his appliances were shiny and new, and his fridge was stuffed full, mostly meat, but there was plenty of variety. _French toast, it's easy to make and quick._

Levi grabbed eggs and bacon out of the fridge. It didn't take her long to find everything she needed, even the cinnamon sugar. She was a little surprised when she found that he had so many different spices.

The small bluenette danced and hummed as she whipped eggs, milk, and cinnamon. The bacon started to sizzle. She turned to check on it when she found herself face to face with a sword armed demon.

Honestly, after a few seconds of shock, she found it quite comical. She set the bowl of wet ingredients down and started to flip the bacon, all while laughing her ass off. That is until she turned to look at the dark man and realized he was naked, and missing a very important appendage.

"Holy shit," Levi gasped. "Gajeel, what happened to your dick? It's gone!"

For the first time since he entered the room, Gajeel noticed that he was naked and his scales were still engaged. He shook them off, not caring when his cock was released from its protective pocket. It was certainly happy to see the lovely lady before him.

It was his turn to laugh as her eye widened. Her jaw was on the floor. "Hey Shorty."

She glanced up at him, "Yeah?"

"The bacon's burning."

"OH SHIT!"

Luckily, she caught it before it really started burning. "Why don't you go put something on and help me out?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the pan in front of her.

Chuckling to himself, Gajeel went and grabbed some boxers. When he got back, he got to work. He dipped six pieces of toast in the wet mixture, four for him, two for her. He got down some Frosted Flakes and pulverized them in another bowl. After he coated the bread in crumbs, he got them cooking.

The couple worked in silence as they finished their meal. Gajeel noticed Levi glanced at him from time to time. _She must like what she sees, gihihi._

The solid script mage couldn't keep her eyes off his chest. There hadn't been a lot of light the night before, so she didn't get the best view. She'd never seen anything so perfect, and she'd seen plenty of chests before. For some reason, the men of Fairy Tail just loved to strip, though most seemed to think that Gray was the only one, and not a single one of the other men held a candle to the being before her.

Shaking herself out of her head, she removed the last batch of bacon, placing it on the paper towel. While the bacon was sitting, she looked for a place for the left over grease.

Gajeel interrupted her before she could even get the question out, "There's a jar in the door of the fridge, empty it in there." Nodding her head, she found the jar without any trouble. She put the jar in the sink, and she carefully emptied the hot grease, without spilling a drop. "Leave it there for now, I'll put it away once it's cooled. You can go sit down." She was going to argue, but the look he sent her said enough.

He got down two plates, on one was four pieces of bacon and two pieces of french toast, the other held four slices of french toast and six slices of bacon. In one arm, he carried the plates, and he grabbed the butter and syrup.

She tried to help him, but the growl he sent her put that to rest. The large man placed her plate in front of her. The scent made her stomach rumble. "Dig in, Shrimp. Go ahead and get buttered up."

_I think something's buttered up, and it's not the toast. _Levi dug in. The bacon was crispy, and french toast was divine. While the outside had a great crunch, the inside was light and fluffy. In short, they were perfect, and she had no problem voicing her joy, "Oh my god, this is the best french toast I've ever had, including Mira's." She thought a second, "Just don't tell her I said that."

Gajeel shot her his signature smirk, "Don't worry, I won't tell the demon you said anything. The bacon ain't half bad either, not as good as my toast, but not bad."

She stuck her tongue out at him and before she knew what was happening, his mouth was slanted over hers. His tongue played with hers and she forgot all about her food. It would seem that he did too.

The Dragon Slayer lifted his Shrimp into his arms and carried her back to the bed. Their mouths never parted, both of them battling for dominance, both knowing who would win in the end. He spun, sitting on the bed, letting her straddle his lap. She followed him as he laid back.

His hand traced the side of her neck, the very place where he'd marked her as his own. Gajeel noticed that when he brushed it, her arousal was jacked up. That's when he remembered something his father told him, when a Dragon Slayer marks their "chosen" (**A/n: there really is no choice, their just called that so the slayers would feel better) **mate, the mark would become an extreme erogenous zone, and from the look at the woman on top of him, it was definitely true.

He started to suck on the mark, making Levi spasm on top of him. One of his fingers became clawed, and he sliced his shirt from her body. His hands moved to her nipples, they were rock hard.

"Have I told you how much I love your tits?" Gajeel questioned as his lips moved over her collar bone. "They ain't flashy and overdone like most of the other broads around here, your's're a perfect palm full." He punctuated his compliment with a nip to her right nipple.

Levi was too far gone to respond, pleasure was coursing through her. She felt her breath coming in pants, her face and chest were flushed, and she was sure that if they looked, there would be a wet mark on his boxers. The young bibliophile began to grind against the larger mage.

She reached down and gripped his cock. His mouth unlatched from her nipple with a hiss. Slowly, deliciously, painfully slowly, she lowered herself on his rod. They both let out a low groan. The position let her control of the pace, she tried to keep it slow and teasing, but she started to get faster and faster.

Gajeel gripped the back of her head, pulling her down to smother with his mouth. Her hands fisted his hair, he loved the little sting. One of his hands lightly pulled on her hair, the other went straight for her clit.

He felt her begin to pulse around him. Yanking her hair back, he growled, "Cum for me, now." And she did. She thrashed on top of him and he felt his balls tighten and pull up. "Levi, I'm coming!" he shouted as his seed filled her.

She collapsed on top of him. _Well, well, well. Looks like the bookworm passed out. Damn I'm good. Thank god it wasn't a dream, _was his last thought as he went under himself.

* * *

**I'll try to get the next story up quicker tomorrow, but to be fair, it is 2am here and I started writing this at about 9:30, so I'm pretty damn proud. **

***Begging on my knees* Please leave a little review, I really want to know what you think.**


	2. Get Your Ass Up, Shrimp!

**A/n: Yay I managed to get this one up before midnight! Language, but no smut in this one, so it's pretty fluffy. The prompt for this one was nursing.**

* * *

Get Your Ass Up, Shrimp!

Levi was really starting to regret agreeing to all this insanity. When Lily had told her that her current obsession was sick, she jumped at the chance to see the badass laid up, for reasons other than fighting or injuries, but she had under estimated the Iron Dragon Slayer's ability to look pathetic.

He was asleep when she saw him. Gajeel was on his couch, used tissue littering the floor. His hair was held back by the band he'd worn at the GMG, his face glittered with sweat. He moaned in is sleep, and Levi knew she couldn't just leave him. Little did she know, it was a set up.

Oh, Gajeel was sick, but he was far from pathetic, in fact, he was a bigger ass hole than normal. He had her running around like a chicken with its head cut off. By the end of the three days she'd helped out, she was surprised she had a crush on the jackass.

She was about to leave, he was taking a shower and Lily had disappeared, when her vision started to fade. _What's going on? _"Gajeel," she managed to get out before she passed out. The last thing she saw was the coffee table rushing for her head.

Gajeel had just turned off the water when he heard Shorty call out to him. Forgoing a towel, he went to see what she wanted. What he saw nearly stopped his heart. Levi was falling, heading straight for the table. He caught her before she hurt herself.

_Shit! She's burning up. What if she caught what I had? _That was a terrifying thought. He hadn't had your every day cold or flu, no, he'd had the Dragon's Flu. Normally, it would be no worse than a regular cold, you just had to get plenty of rest and fluids, but that was only if the person who got it was a Dragon or Slayer, if they weren't, they probably wouldn't survive. In fact, he'd never heard of a single person who wasn't a Slayer living through it.

He brought his precious cargo to his bed. Grabbing some random clothes, he rushed about. He found his communication lacryma and called the old hag in the woods. She bitched and moaned, but agreed to come. Next, he called the guild hall, and told Mirajane to send Wendy over right away.

Of course, half of the damn guild showed up. Her lap dogs were crying over her, the demon was tearing apart his kitchen.

Lily was cuddled up close to the sick young woman. They had been very close since he came to Earthland. She had taught him about his new home. The exceed had always loved to read, and the bluenette helped him find all the best stories, and her solid script kiwis were the best. _She needs to get better, no one would be the same without her._

Porlyusica arrived and shooed everyone from the room. A quick check told her the young mage was not doing well. She might look alright on the outside, but inside, inside she was battling the most difficult battle of her short life.

The older woman sent up a silent prayer as she exited the room. "There's nothing I can do. She will live or die on her own."

A startled gasp came from the group. She told them all she knew, "She's caught the Dragon's Flu."

"Oh no," this came from Wendy. Most didn't seem to understand, but those who were raised by dragons did.

Freed asked, "What exactly is this dragon's flu? How bad is she?"

It was Gajeel who answered, "It's a disease that usually only affects Dragons or Slayers, but it has been known to affect those who are stupid enough to try and take care of the sick person, but not everyone who tries to be helpful catches it. When I had it, it was just a cold, but for Shrimp, it's going to be much worse." He had to pause for a second. "Basically, the sickness will cause her to relive all the worst moments of her life, at least where Slayers are concerned. She'll have to figure out how to escape from her mind on her own, but that's the problem, nobody's ever done it before."

Guilt was weighing heavy on the Iron Slayer, knowing that he was going to be responsible if she never woke up. Not only because she's the reason she got sick, but also because he was sure she was going to go through hell, reliving the torment he put her through.

The guild started to talk, debating what they should do, but he didn't care. He walked back to his bedroom. Nothing in the world would keep him from laying down next to her. Gajeel pulled her still form into his arms, her head nestled beneath his chin. "I never told you this, but I know how you gave me air that first time. I was stupid, and I told myself you would be better off without me, and maybe you would be, but I don't care, I love you. You're too damn stubborn to let something stupid like this kill you off, so I'm only going to say this once, get your ass up, shrimp."

Levi didn't remember much, just pain and sadness, so she couldn't understand why, when she woke up, she was plastered against someone's chest. _What the hell? It's Gajeel! What am I doing here? Where is here? _Questions swam through her head, but they were all silenced when her hazel eyes met a pair of red ones.

"Levi," it came out as a question, like he couldn't believe she was really there. _Well that makes two of us._

"Gajeel, what's going on?" her voice was rough from a lack of use.

His eyes started to shimmer with tears, something the young mage never thought she'd see. "You're awake! Thank god, you're awake!" He wrapped his arms around her, his vice like grip crushing, but not entirely unwelcome. "You have no idea how worried everybody's been, you've been out for three days already. They've all been running themselves ragged trying to figure out how to get you better."

Before she could form a coherent thought, her lips were captured in a passionate kiss. He flipped them so he was on top and his hands were on either side of her head. She found her hands wrapped in his thick mane, she was giving just as good as she was getting, and what she was getting was pretty damn amazing. It was the best kiss of her life, but to be fair, the only other kiss she'd ever had was when she kiss Gajeel during battle with Tartarous.

The large mage pulled away, leaving the small woman gasping for air. "What was that for?"

"It's pretty simple, Shorty, you scared the shit out of me. You just had to go and catch my flu and pass out for three whole days. I thought you were never going to wake up, and that gave me a chance to think." His nose brushed hers. "I decided that I wasn't going to hide from my feelings anymore. I've held back, trying to protect you, trying to past wrongs, I don't know, but I can't do that anymore. We almost lost you, and I'm not going to waste anymore time."

Levi had tears in her eyes. She'd always wanted someone to say something like that to her, and here he was, pierced, ragged, with black hair and red eye. He looked nothing like what she pictured when she was a girl. _And I couldn't be happier. He's perfect. Not really what I would have wanted, but everything I need. He's there when ever I need him, time after time. _

* * *

**A/n: Thoughts? I'm kind of planning on expanding on this idea later, it would actually involve seeing what Levi went though in those three days.**

**To those who reviewed, followed, or favorite, you're amazing!**


End file.
